memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike/Archiv/2011
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite Wenn Du hier eine Nachricht für mich hinterlässt werde ich so schnell wie möglich darauf antworten. Allerdings solltest Du mir auch angeben wenn ich direkt in einer bestimmten Diskussion oder aber hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten soll. Wenn Du diesbezüglich nichts weiter erwähnst werde ich auf jeden Fall auf Deiner Diskussionsseite antworten. ---- Ältere Beiträge befinden sich im Archiv. Kendra-Valley (RE: Expertenwissen gefragt) Also in der Episode wird so wie ich das jetzt sehe immer von Kendra-Valley gesprochen. Villeicht sollte man das aber dann auch Kendra-Valley-Massaker nennen (inkl. Bindestriche)--Tobi72 11:53, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) MA/en Bilder Das Feature is ja nun sehr oft in MA/de genutzt. Nur es ist ja nicht von Nutzen, wenn die Bilder Fehler haben. Ich weiß nich, wie die das in derr MA/en machen, aber irgendwie haben die oft graue Ränder (die vllt durch zuschneiden entstehen, ka. Wenn die englischen Bilder solche Fehler haben, lade ich die ja neu hoch, weil warum fehlerhafte Bilder benutzen... Also nich denken, das is irgendwie ne Kritik an dem Feature oder an dir^^, nur ich finds ärgerlich, wenn wir Fehler-Bild haben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:13, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Mach ich gern^^. Problem is halt nur, dass ich dabei komplett (außer letzte Hälfte der 7. Staffel TNG und die 10 Filme) auf Trekcore angewiesen bin. Das heißt eben, dass ich bestimmte MA/en Bilder, die nich bei Trekcore sind, auch nich hochladen kann. Aber da, wo, mach ichs :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:28, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) DS9 Ja, hat sie. Ich finde den roten Faden, der durch die ganze Geschichte geht besonders gut. Es bestand bei der Serie auch eine eimalige gelegenheit bei Star Trek, die es sonst bei keiner anderen ST Serie gibt. Man konnte eine komplette Kultur entwickeln, inklusive Politik, Religion usw. und dies über 7 Jahre begleiten. Und dann gibt es den meiner Ansicht nach besten Abschluss, den ich bisher in einer Serie gesehen hat, mit 10 Episoden, in der fast alle Handlungsstränge aufgelöst werden... Einzig die Mitgliedschaft Bajors in der Föderation wird nicht bestätigt.--Tobi72 21:08, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Das eine musst du Terry Farrell übel nehmen. Aber dass das Haus des Mogh stirbt, finde ich auch schade. Und das Ende von Odo und Kira ist nicht ganz nachzuvollziehen. Erst geht er nicht in die Große Verbindung, weil er Kira liebt aber nicht mit ihr zusammen ist und dann wenn er endlich mit ihr zusammen ist, verlässt er sie doch für die große Verbindung.--Tobi72 21:33, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Hope-Klasse Danke, ist jetzt besser... Aber weit weg von Exzelent.--Tobi72 21:46, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Schon klar, trotzdem Danke.--Tobi72 21:54, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Bild Warst schneller... Wollte es gerade ändern. Hab nur erst die richtige Kategorie gesucht, hab die nicht im Kopf.--Tobi72 19:28, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Baccara Schreib bittre dann auch dazu, welcher James Bond Casino Royal. Der von 2006 jedenfalls nicht. Da ist es nämlich Poker... Ich glaube Baccara war in dem inoffiziellen JB von 1967... --Tobi72 09:41, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ich weiß was du meinst und habe nichts dagegen. Nur wie gesagt, wenn es jemand ließt, der den Hintergrund nicht hat, der wird das dann nicht verstehen. Mit der Verdeutlichung ist das jetzt eindeutig. Und darum ging es ja auch. Wusste das mit den Rumanen selbst nicht ;). Danke.--Tobi72 16:46, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Kazon-Raider oder Kazon Raider? Klingt logisch. Das mit der Verschiebung ist in Ordnung. Jaja Deutsche Sprache schwere Sprache :)--Klossi 20:19, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Diskussion Kein Problem kann ja ma passier'n, aber könntest du ma hier und hier nachsehen, traut sich irgendwie niemand sonst, danke.--Lt.Reed 21:45, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Also wie schon gesagt ich nehm's dir nich krumm, und zum 2. dafür konntest nichts, du hattest dich für die Tage abgemeldet, somit war nich wirklich mit jemandem zu rechnen, der sich mit ENT auskennt, aber mit den Phasern find ich merkwürdig (is doch eigentlich nen algemeines Thema, oder nich), egal, jetz hast du ja geantwortet, nochmal Danke.--Lt.Reed 22:01, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Brasilien Habe nichts dagegen, können wir das allerdings so machen, dass wir den Namen beibehalten (wegen der Namensgleichheit) und das Bild ggf. verschieben? --Tobi72 17:52, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Das war auch der Grund warum ich die Datei vorhind löschen lassen wolte. Hatte das auch zu spät gesehen.--Tobi72 18:01, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Danke :) ...für deine Aufmerksamkeit :) Bei vielen vielen Artikeln und massenhaft vielen Bildern vergess ich Iddi immer die Kategorie. Ich denke einfach nich dran. Aber dank dir finden sie alle immer einen Platz...Danke dafür. Und gleichzeitig auch eine Entschuldigung für die Arbeit, die ich dir letztendlich immer mache. Ich bemüh mich in Zukunft, endlich mal dran zu denken (da ich mich aber kenne, weiß ich, dass ich auch in Zukunft nich dran denken werde ;) ). Mir tuts leid, bei nem Artikel und Bild "von mir" immer n paar Minuten danach lesen zu müssen "0:00 XXX (Unterschied; Versionen) . . (+28 Bytes) . . Bravomike (Diskussion | Beiträge) (kat)". Danke einfach dafür... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:49, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Kann mich dem nur anschließen. Super Arbeit die du machst. Ich versuche mich zu bessern, aber oft geht was in die Hose.--Tobi72 20:53, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke, ich mache das mit den DS9 Artikeln auch gerne, wobei halt im Moment neben denen ja noch das gemeinsame Portal-Projekt läuft, das danke dir, Roggan und all den anderen, die ihre Meinung kund tun ja schön voran geht. Auch Cid ist eine große Hilfe.--Tobi72 21:03, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke, hätte ich selbst drauf kommen können. Manchmal sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht.--Tobi72 21:28, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich schließe mich natürlich auch den ganzen an, wir sind hier alles Freiwillige, die an diesem Projekt arbeiten aber so ein Danke ist immer motivierend. Aber ein Danke kann es nicht ausdrücken was ich denke. Ein Respekt passt da eher, du findest echt Links an die ich nie Denken würde und wie gesagt du bist immer schnell an den Artikeln dran, und vor allem auch Gründlich weiter so und damit hab ich auch meinen Senf hinzugegeben :)--Klossi 21:57, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Konspiration und Verschwörung Also ich hatte Konspiration angelegt und kurze Zeit später du Verschwörung. Was machen wir damit nun?--Tobi72 15:11, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Oops. Mein Fehler, sorry.--Tobi72 15:15, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Venkara Können wir da was machen? Venkara hält sich nicht an die Vorgaben und MA-Regeln. Ich meine er lädt hier einfach wild Bilder hoch und wenn man ihm etwas sagt, dann macht er so weiter wie zuvor. Und Quellen usw. sind entwerde falsch eingeben oder fehlen ganz. Die Lizenzfelder fehlen usw. Du weißt ja selbst welche Arbeit das ist, ich meine du machst ja am Meisten mit dem Ganzen rum.--Tobi72 17:58, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, aber fast. Ich meine er legt mehr oder weniger die ganze Arbeit hier lahm, da nur noch an seinen Dingen gearbeitet werden kann (fast nur noch). Und er ist nicht bereit sich an die Regeln (Bildformat, Quellenstil, Links usw.) zu halten. Und ich habe ihn ein paar mal gebeten erst die Regeln zu lesen. Und entweder tut er es nicht, oder er hält sich nicht dran und alle Anderen müssen darunter leiden.--Tobi72 18:07, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Warst schneller als ich. Hatte mir den Text auch gerade vorgenommen.--Tobi72 18:56, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Erstmal Danke mit der Sperrung, schlimm wenn man die Leute ein dutzend mal anschreibt und sie wollen einfach nicht hören. So einer nutzt nichts wenn er uns anderen mehr Arbeit macht als nutzen bringt, hoffe er versteht deine Warnung. Die ganze Zeit wurde es im guten mit ihm zu reden versucht und es hat leider nicht funktioniert. Aber vieleicht bringt es ja dann was und aus ihm wird noch ein guter User ;)--Klossi 14:31, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bild:Orum Borg.jpg Entschuldige vielmals! Wir habens gleichzeitig hochgeladen (ich nur eine Minute zu spät) Ich habs nich gesehen. Kannst ja nun meine Version löschen und deine Wiederherstellen... Tschuldige (2 Dumme, ein Gedanke ;)) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:55, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hoffe du weist, dass ich niemals jemanden hier in MA als dumm bezeichnen würde. Das war wirklich nur Spass. :Aber lösche wirklich mal die Version(en) vom Bild, das eine Bild ist jetzt 3 Mal vorhanden, kostet also 3 Mal Speicherplatz. (welche Version du löscht, überlass ich dir :) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:02, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hopper Tausendmal besser :) (hab das militärische übersehen, tschuldige) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:19, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Naja....Bodentruppen sind Soldaten....passt scho :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:25, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Odo 1 Ok, danke, dann hab ich das verwechselt. Dachte das währe falsch reingerutscht.--Tobi72 22:04, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Geschichte der Menschheit Wenn du willst können wir ja aus diesem Artikel ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt machen so wie damals mit Roggan beim Artikel Star Trek, wunder dich aber bitte nicht wenn ich mal länger brauche, weil ich entweder es zeitlich nicht schaffe oder noch am Überprüfen der Quellen bin. Wir müssen das nur so Timen, dass wir uns beim schreiben nicht in die Quere kommen. Hab mir schon einiges Überlegt wie man diesen Artikel gestalten kann.--Klossi 09:19, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Mit der Urgeschichte bin ich erstmal fertig, ich schreib ja immer rein wenn ich einen Abschnitt abgeschlossen habe und dann dauert es erstmal eine Weile, weil ich dann meine nächsten Quellen überprüfe. Also fals du in diesem Abschnitt noch was hinzufügen willst, weil ich vielleicht was vergessen habe kannst du es gern machen.--Klossi 09:33, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich liebe Herausforderungen, werde mir Mühe geben, dass der Artikel schön übersichtlich gestaltet wird.--Klossi 09:44, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Das hatte ich auch vor. Ich habe die Verfolgung mit reingenommen, weil es ja diese Verfolgung schon im Mittelalter in Europa gab und wie du sicher bemerkt hast, geht es in den ersten beiden Abschnitten, wie das Christentums eigentlich der Anlass für Kriege und Morde im Mittelalter wurde. Ich werde dann in der Neuzeit die Hexenverfolgung in Amerika nochmal ansprechen und mich dann auf die Folge: Das Geheimnis von Megas-Tu beziehen.--Klossi 13:17, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Hoffe bist mit meiner Lösung zum 20. Jahrhundert zufrieden, ist halt schwierig wegen dem canon und unsere wirklichen Realität. Hab ich noch irgend welche wichtigen Ereignisse vergessen die noch eingetragen werden müssen.--Klossi 13:13, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich werd mich dann auf Ereignisse konzentrieren wo speziell die Menschen in der Föderation betroffen sind: Vger Kriese, Wal Sonde, die beiden Borgangriffe auf die Erde, Dominionkrieg Breenangriff auf die Erde, Shinzons Angriff, auf die Erde, das Leben von Menschen auf den Kolonien in der Föderation also es wird schon noch einiges zusammen kommen.--Klossi 13:41, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Du kannst erstmal diese HGIs bearbeiten. Bin jetzt eh erstmal dabei mir ein Konzept zu überlegen für die postatomare Schreckenszeit, Kzinti Kriege, Bildung der Weltregierung und die weiter Erforschung des Alls, so das alles einen logischen Sinn ergibt, dem canon entspricht und sich nicht das alles zu sehr wiederspricht. Ich weiß die Autoren können es einen manchmal ganz schön schwer machen.--Klossi 13:20, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Also du bist jetzt mit den HGIs fertig, frag nur weil ich weiter machen will, damit wir uns nicht in die Quere kommen.--Klossi 14:22, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Kategorie erstellen Und wie mache ich das? Hab ich noch nie.--Tobi72 09:53, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Danke. Mach ich gleich mal.--Tobi72 09:59, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Meine aktuelle Episode... Danke. Wollte eh noch nach dem Artikel suchen. Werde mich dann darum kümmern, wenn ich die Links von Die Front und Das verlorene Paradies so weit bearbeitet habe. Hast mir etwas Arbeit mit dem Suchen abgenommen. Links sind schon eingefügt in die Episode. Danke!--Tobi72 11:16, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Kann auch beides erstellen. Denn es wird beides genannt. Dachte nur, weil Sisko die Gumboschote schmeckt. Aber bestellt wird Gumbo, also werde ich beide Artikel machen, ok?--Tobi72 13:59, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Das ist ein Übersetzungsfehler. Ich werde den dann in Gumbo einbringen, aber keinen eigenen Artikel. Danke für den Hinweis.--Tobi72 14:22, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Das kleine s Weil es keine OffizierSanwärter oder UnteroffizierSanwärter gibt. Gibt auch keine SchubSladen oder doch ? ;) und ein Offiziersrang gibt es eigentlich auch nicht wenn es ein militärischer Dienstgrad ist dann eh nur Offizierdienstgrad. Einen Rang, so habe ich es gelernt, ist zivil. Dienstgrade sind militärisch. -- 17:39, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) : ok soweit hast du mich überzeugt. Nur würde ich den Anwärter nicht ändern da er http://www.duden.de/suche/index.php?begriff=Offizieranw%E4rter&bereich=mixed eine mil. Bezeichnung ist, und wir hier von mil. Dienstgraden reden. Werde mir die mühe machen wieder die s anzufügen. Man sollte eigentlich mal eine einheitliche Schreibweise für alle Dienstgradseiten aufstellen. Die Diskussion ist soweit hinfällig in meinen Augen, da die verschiedenen Dienstgrade in den verschiedenen Streitkräften alle unterschiedliche Aufgabenspektren haben. Man sollte also hier zu einem Konsens kommen und evtl. die Dienstgradseiten überarbeiten. Wobei ich glaube ich mal irgendwo gelesen zu haben das die Sternenflotte keine militärische Organisation ist. Korrigier mich bitte wenn ich unrecht habe. Bin ja auch nicht unfehlbar ;) -- 18:50, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::k werde mich dann mal morgen und im Laufe der Woche daran setzen die Dienstgradseiten zu überarbeiten. Ich hoffe ich kann dich evtl. zu rate ziehen :) -- 19:09, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) könnte ja http://www.newstrekker.com/archiv/united_uniforms.htm diese seite als referenz nehmen ... muss mich halt nur auf den kanonischen inhalt beschränken -- 09:40, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Nun ja ich mach mal eine Entwurfseite fertig für einen Rang wie sie aussehn soll, dann kann man ja dort auf der Diskussionsseite weiter reden. Den link schick ich dir. -- 09:58, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::ok den entwurf habe ich soweit fertig. hier -- 10:50, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::versuche jetz die einverständnisserklärung einzuholen damit ich die Dienstgradabzeichen nutzen kann. Sobald ich das Einverständniss habe werde ich anfangen. Gruß Markus -- 14:48, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Austral...dingsbums Ohje... der Untertitel stimmt nicht mit dem gesprochenen überein. Data sagt Australopithecine (wobei er hier das Ende mehr als dieses lateinische Mehrzahl "ae" betont), im Untertitel steht Australopithizinus. Das hab ich garnicht so beachtet, als ich es das erste mal hier reingeschrieben hab, tschuldigung dafür^^. Jedenfalls stimmt es mit überein. Der Artikel hier bei uns müsste also umgenannt werden. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:33, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Die Endung betont er eben ein wenig eigenartig, so wie "ä". Ich denke aber, das geht mit "e" am Ende konform, denn "a" sagt er nicht, "e" kommt eher hin. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Australopithecin'e'. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:40, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Immer stets und gern zu Diensten. (ich kann eh nur bei sehr wenig helfen, da ich nur alle Filme und die letzte Hälfte der 7.Staffel TNG besitze, und hier konnte ich mal helfen, da machs ich auch gern und sofort :) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:47, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ja, das kenn ich, wenn man immer nachfragen muss, weil man es selbst nicht prüfen kann (und leider melden sich immer nur wenige oder gar keiner). Is schrecklich, wenn man hier mitarbeitet, wo es eben um genau das geht, was man nicht daheim hat :) Aber du schlägst dich gut dabei :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:05, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Genau. Aber mal noch ne Frage: Austral...cus ist ein Redirect auf Australopithecine. Müsste dann nicht auch "Australopithecin'a'" ein Redirect werden? Denn es ist ja auch der korrekte Titel. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:17, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Da wird auch keiner nach suchen, aber richtig is richtig ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:28, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hauptseite Sorry, irgendwie kann ich in die Diskusion Hauptseite nix mehr einfügen. Deshalb hier rüber. Sollten wir Florian und Kobi eine Nachricht wegen der Abstimmung hinterlassen? Ich meine es sieht eindeutig aus, aber währe nur fair, oder?--Tobi72 21:58, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Also bei mir hats geklappt. Oben steht ja dieses "WARNUNG: Diese Seite ist 88KB groß; einige Browser könnten Probleme haben, Seiten zu bearbeiten, ...", vielleicht liegt's daran, probier mal, nur die letzte unterste Teilüberschrift zu bearbeiten. (Übrigens: Danke für die Quellen, ich mag's so einfach lieber...)--Bravomike 22:19, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Schreib du den Beiden mal. Das ist schon ok. Und ich kann auf der Seite unten nichts mehr dran hängen. Das zeigt mir nicht alles an. Der Rest unten fehlt. Und warum schreibst du bei dir rein?--Tobi72 22:21, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ach genau, wo es bei dir klappt, kannst du unten dann bitte die Felder aus der Diskusion Hauptseite raus nehmen, die ich als letztes Rein habe? Dann kann es bei mir auch wieder klappen. Danke!--Tobi72 22:24, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC)